


Not Bad

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [81]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Non-Binary Character, Community: femslash100, Disability Fest, Established Relationship, Other, POV LaFontaine, Post-Episode: s02e15 No Heroics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine doesn’t trust anyone else with a Perry-related cleaning job. That’s a LaFontaine-specific task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> For Disability Fest 2015 and the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: LaFontaine/Perry - after.
> 
> Despite the community this was written for, LaFontaine is not a female character and this is not considered femslash. The prompt will be addressed.

LaFontaine slings the black plastic trash bag over their back and slips into the hallway. It took them half an hour to clear up the feathers that the crows left behind upstairs, and all they needed to do still was grab the bleach from the bathroom cupboard and scrub the floors to pass Perry’s inspection.

LaFontaine doesn’t trust anyone else with a Perry-related cleaning job. That’s a LaFontaine-specific task.

“LaF?” Perry’s voice is small coming from the guest bedroom where she’s curled up in a rocking chair. “Is that you?”

LaFontaine pauses in the hallway and tucks the bag behind the corner. “Yeah, it’s me. How are you holding up?”

Perry shakes her head, eyes welling with tears. She’s going nonverbal, LaFontaine can tell, so they don’t say anything, they just sit down next to the chair and take Perry’s hand. They don’t always understand Perry, but they know how to comfort her when her anxiety is highest.

“A few birds can’t hurt us,” LaFontaine says, pressing a smacking kiss to Perry’s palm, making Perry cringe but hide a smile. They massage her hands in soothing motions, trying to keep the shaking at bay. “And if they do, I’ll protect you. I’m getting sort of good at that.”

Perry nods, closing her eyes. “You’re not bad,” she whispers, and they both smile.


End file.
